


Marked By The High Warlock

by SinQueen69



Series: Requests [62]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Breeding Bench, Come Marking, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom Magnus Bane, Dom/sub, Don't copy to another site, Facial, M/M, Oral Sex, Possessive Magnus Bane, Praise Kink, Prompt Fill, Rimming, Rough Sex, Size Queen Alec Lightwood, Sub Alec Lightwood, butt plug, enema, face fuck, water inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25947334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Request Anon: Magnus/Alec Magnus is always so gentle with him but what Alec really wants magnus to use him/mark him up/etc. Rough oral and anal sex with Alec as the bottom. Dirty talk would be a bonus+Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood; Alec wants to be Magnus'. Magnus helps him get there by getting him squeaky clean inside and out, tying him down on a breeding bench, and making him filthy in all of his holes (enema & breeding bench).
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Requests [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618726
Comments: 1
Kudos: 276





	Marked By The High Warlock

“Care to repeat that Alexander? I’m not sure I heard you right,” Magnus blinked as he slowly put down the book he was thumbing through to give his boyfriend his full attention. Alec shifted on his feet, his cheeks burning as he tried to gather his wits so he could repeat what he just murmured. 

“I want you to be rough with me, I want you to mark me as yours!” Alec blurted out, louder this time. “You’re just so powerful and every time I see you in a fight I have to resist dropping to my knees for you! I want you to mark me as yours, I want to be yours, please Magnus, I truly want this.”

“Oh Alexander, I thought you would never ask.” Magnus purred as he snapped his fingers, magic sparking and Alec moaned as the Warlock’s magic twisted around his body, roughly pulling him over to Magnus and drop him to his knees. 

“I’ve been aching to mark you as mine Alexander, but I didn’t want to push you into something you weren’t comfortable with.” Magnus caressed Alec’s cheek as he spoke, watching the Shadowhunter’s pupils dilate. 

“I want you to own me, Magnus, please,” Alec whispered and gasped as Magnus tipped his head back, pressing his thumb to the other’s adam’s apple, applying just the right amount of pressure to make Alec squirm. 

“I want to collar you, I want to strap you down and mark every inch of you. Will you let me make you mine Alexander?” Magnus crooned and Alec gave a full-body shudder.

“Yes Sir,” Alec breathed and Magnus’ cat eyes glimmered into existence past his glamour. Magnus made a rumbling noise in his chest as he curled his fingers around the Shadowhunter’s runed throat and a warm burst of blue magic burst from Magnus’ ringed fingers and Alec moaned as a leather collar wrapped around his throat giving him just the right amount of pressure. 

“Thank you, Sir,” Alec whispered as he touched the smooth, seamless leather as Magnus stared down at him with those glinting cat eyes. 

“I want to do this right, I want to make you clean before I mark you as mine. Do you trust me to make you feel good Alexander?” Magnus asked as he held his hand out for Alec who took it without hesitation. 

“I do Sir,” Alec said honestly and smiled as he was lifted to his feet and led into the ornate bathroom. 

“Strip for me darling,” Magnus ordered before he turned to gather something. Alec stripped down and folded his clothes with a speed that came from training. Alec was bare save for the collar from Magnus and yet he never felt better, the only thing still on his body was a physical mark from the love of his life and it made Alec feel relaxed and happy. 

“Have you ever had an enema before Alexander?” Magnus turned around with a bag of liquid and a long tube in his hands; Alec swallowed hard but shook his head no. 

“It’s a bit embarrassing and you will feel full in a way you’ve never experience before, but since I plan on eating your sweet hole out thoroughly I want you squeaky clean. Is that alright Alexander?” 

“Yes Sir, I’m willing to try it.” Alec’s voice shook but he was calmed when the collar around his throat tightened just enough to have him focus on that. 

“Just say red and I’ll stop everything darling, that goes from everything from here on out. Green for go, yellow to slow down and red to stop.” Magnus said seriously before having Alec repeat it back. 

“On your hands and knees darling, I promise it won’t hurt. The tube is smaller than my cock after all.” Magnus winked and Alec blushed as he eased himself down onto his hands and knees on the plush, waterproof bath mat Magnus had indicated inside of the bathtub. 

Magnus knelt behind Alec and snapped his fingers before rubbing them over Alec’s pucker. Alec sighed as he felt familiar magic enter his body and he relaxed completely, Alec barely even felt Magnus feed the tip of the enema tube into his hole. Alec gasped, head snapping up when the first stream of warm water rushed into him. Alec squirmed and panted as he stared at the mat he was kneeling on as he wiggled his knees apart. 

“Easy Alexander, just let it all in.” Magnus petted Alec’s rim with sparks of magic as he held the IV bag high so the enema liquid could slide down the tube into his boyfriend. 

“Ah, ah, it feels weird Sir.” Alec panted as he curled his toes and fingers as he felt strangely warm and then the fullness began in his stomach. Magnus was right, it was like nothing he had experienced before and his eyes fluttered, as he only felt fuller and fuller. 

Alec shifted as he clenched around the tube and moaned weakly when he felt the enema liquid sloshing and rocking in his stomach. Alec felt a bit hazy as he enjoyed the feeling of being so full as he dropped his forehead down onto the mat, moaning as the action allowed the liquid to flood into him faster.

“Good, that’s very good Alexander, just a bit more.” Magnus crooned, his cock at half-mast as he watched Alec enjoy his first enema and how the Shadowhunter’s cock jumped between his thighs and his flat stomach was starting to bulge slightly. 

“There we go, now be a good boy and hold it all in for a little bit longer okay?” Magnus crooned as he stroked Alec’s body as he removed the tube from Alec’s fluttering hole that instantly clamped closed to stop the liquid from escaping.

“Just a bit longer darling,” Magnus promised as Alec made a weak noise while his limbs started to tremble. Magnus had to resist stroking his cock at the sight of his trembling Shadowhunter as he struggled to keep it all in. Magnus had to release his cock and he used his magic to lift Alec upright onto his knees. 

“Just let it go, Alexander,” Magnus ordered as he pressed his hand against Alec’s stomach, magic sinking into his Shadowhunter’s body. 

Alec keened in both relief and embarrassment as his body relaxed and the liquid he had kept inside gushed out of him. Magnus’ arm around his hips and hand pressed to his stomach had to be the only thing holding Alec upright at the moment as the liquid poured out of him and Alec refused to look so he kept his head leaning back against his boyfriend’s shoulder as Magnus whispered sweet praises in his ear, urging him to empty everything. 

When the last dribbles stopped, Alec felt wrung out and he hadn’t even had an orgasm. Alec happily let Magnus use his magic to clean them up. Alec flushed when Magnus swept him off his feet in a bridal style hold, the height difference must have made the sight amusing but Alec loved how strong the High Warlock was and how much ease he held him with. 

“Oh,” Alec’s mouth went dry and his cock that had softened when he was forcing the enema liquid out of his body twitched back to life at the sight of the leather-padded bench, the angle and strap left no doubt in Alec’s mind that it was a breeding bench that had he seen in thumbnails of porn that he guilty browsed through in his youth. 

“I will admit, having you bent over and strapped down while you take everything I give you is a big fantasy of mine.” Magnus murmured lowly and a shot of arousal went through Alec. 

“Please Sir, I want that too,” Alec shuddered at the thought of being strapped down, unable to do anything but take whatever Magnus wants him to was a massive turn on. To let Magnus take complete control sounded wonderful. 

“You are something else Alexander and you’re mine.” Magnus sounded so amazed that Alec had no choice but to blush. Magnus had Alec repeat the traffic light system back at him before he gently bent the Shadowhunter over the bench and with a snap of his fingers; the straps were lashed tightly around the tall man’s limbs. 

“How does that feel darling?” Magnus asked as he dragged his fingers over the strap that held Alec’s back in place over the curved bench. 

“Good, uh, really good Sir.” Alec’s eyes went half-lidded at the constant pressure that kept him strapped down and even with him wiggled and straining against the leather straps he didn’t move more than an inch in any direction. 

“You want me to own you, to mark you as mine. I don’t take that lightly Alexander and I won’t do it gently, not tonight at least.” Magnus warned as he gripped Alec’s hair, pulling the Shadowhunter’s head up off of where it had been resting on the bench so his face was level with the Warlock’s crotch. 

“I want it rough Sir, please, I want it.” Alec wet his lips as he glanced up at his boyfriend and moaned at the cat eyes that were trained on him and sparks of magic emitting from them as his magic fought against Magnus’ control. 

Magnus didn’t say anything else as he opened his pants, just letting his hard cock jutting out from his crotch, smooth balls hanging just below the hard length of flesh. Magnus tilted Alec’s head up just a touch more before he rubbed the wet tip of his cock along Alec’s lips in a silent order. 

Alec eagerly opened his mouth and moaned when Magnus roughly shoved his cock into his mouth, gagging him on the first thrust. Alec’s eyes rolled up into his head as Magnus didn’t slow his pace, the Warlock just grunted as he held Alec’s head in place as he roughly thrust in and out of his boyfriend’s mouth, uncaring of the drool that was dripping down Alec’s chin as the Shadowhunter gagged and moaned around the thick flesh. 

“Fuck, fuck that’s real good Alexander,” Magnus moaned as he stilled his cock from its place in Alec’s throat for a moment before pulling out. Magnus shifted closer until he could press his balls against his mouth, Alec instantly started lapping and mouthing at the Warlock’s balls uncaring of the mess he was making. Magnus groaned at the sensation and the sight of his Shadowhunter worshiping his balls as he jerked his cock. 

Magnus moaned out Alec’s name as he pulled back just far enough so he could cover his Shadowhunter’s pretty face with his cum. Alec gasped for air through his open cum-stained lips, beads of cum rolling down his pale skin and pooling around the collar around his throat. 

“Such a pretty boy,” Magnus crooned as he took in the sight of his boyfriend’s face painted in cum. 

“Mmm, “ Alec hummed unable to think of the right words, that was what a face fuck felt like and he could already feel his throat growing sore and he revelled in it. 

“I’m going to keep my promise now darling and taste your sweet little hole.” Magnus didn’t even sound out of breath as he circled Alec’s bound form and knelt so he was face level with Alec’s propped up ass. Magnus parted those pale, soft ass cheeks apart and sealed his lips over his boyfriends, cute pink hole. 

Alec moaned and wiggled his hips at the feeling of Magnus’ mouth on his hole, something he had never experienced before. Alec whined, body going limp from his place bent over the breeding bench when Magnus’ magic shot into his body as he pressed his tongue past the tight rim of muscles. 

“S-Sir,” Alec moaned weakly, pressing his cheek to the leather of the bench as he gave short, little jerks of his hips back against Magnus’ face. Alec’s cock jerked and drooled from where it was pressed against the curve of the bench, a keen falling from his mouth when Magnus cupped and fondled his full balls as he speared Alec’s hole open with his very talented tongue. 

“Come for me Alexander,” Magnus murmured the words against Alec’s ass cheek like a prayer as he applied just the right pressure to Alec’s balls. Alec flew apart with a shaky moan, letting the mounting pleasure that had been building since the enema flow out of him with Magnus’ tongue buried deep in his hole. 

“Such a good boy,” Magnus crooned as he fondled Alec’s balls through Alec’s orgasm before giving one last, wet lick to Alec’s now puffy pink rim before he rose to his feet.  
“Ah, ah,” Alec panted as his cock softened in the mess of cum that was drying on the leather under his cock. 

“Now keep being my good boy and relax for me.” Magnus purred as he placed his hand on the small of Alec’s back while lining his now slick and full-sized erection up to the younger man’s hole. 

Alec couldn’t help the high-pitched moan of pleasure that escaped from him as Magnus’ cock glided into him, spreading him wider with each entering inch. 

“There we go darling, do you feel full again?” Magnus asked as he pulled Alec’s ass cheeks apart to get a good look at how Alec’s puffy rim had been stretched around his girth causing him to throb inside of Alec’s slick, tight channel the enema having done its job wonderfully. 

“Uh-huh,” Alec slurred, drool pooling under his cheek on the leather padding of the bench as he enjoyed the sensation of being stuffed full on his boyfriend’s sizable cock. He hadn’t even realized he had missed being full once the enema was done but now he realized he had been silently craving it. 

Alec let out a reedy whine at the drag of Magnus’ cock against his sensitive walls before he gasped when Magnus slammed back into him not so gently. Magnus grabbed the edge of the bench that was keeping Alec’s hips raised, nails ripping at the leather as he planted his feet steadily and began pounding into his Shadowhunter’s oh so willing hole. 

“You’re mine Alexander Lightwood, mine alone for now and forever.” The power behind Magnus’ possessive growls echoed in Alec’s very being and he relaxed even further under the Warlock, allowing his cock to slide deeper into him with each sharp snap of Magnus’ hips. 

“Yes Sir,” Alec slurred as his eyes rolled up into his head when Magnus’ cock hammered against his prostate causing the Shadowhunter to become hard again. 

Magic flared in the room and inside of Alec’s body as Magnus stilled and with a loud cry flooded Alec’s ass with blindly hot cum. Alec shuddered and keened as he came untouched mere moments after getting hard again. 

Alec only vaguely felt it when Magnus pulled out of him, a few small rivers of cum sliding out of his nicely gaping hole and down the leather of the bench. 

“You’ve been marked as mine in the most intimate of ways Alexander. You are mine to love, to fuck, to mark, to claim from here on out.” Magnus rumbled possessively as the collar around Alec’s throat tightened enough to make Alec sigh as a fat plug was nudged into his sore hole, trapping the Warlock’s cum inside. 

Magnus’ cum on Alec’s face had dried and it felt tight and sticky, but Alec enjoyed that. It meant that the High Warlock had truly claimed him, Alec’s head was gently eased up off the bench and Magnus claimed his mouth in a possessive, heady kiss that Alec happily sank into.


End file.
